The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus generating image data by reading a document.
For example, in a typical image forming apparatus that is a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), such as a printer, a multifunctional printer, and a multifunction machine, it is often the case that an automatic paper feeding mechanism that feeds a paper one by one stored in a paper feeding cassette to a paper conveyance path for guiding the paper to a printing mechanism side.
Further, some of the image forming apparatuses include a cassette detecting sensor that detects a state (open) where a paper feeding cassette is unloaded from an apparatus main body and a state (close) where the paper feeding cassette is loaded into the apparatus main body, and a paper detecting sensor that detects the presence or absence of paper stored in the paper feeding cassette.
Moreover, some of the typical image forming apparatuses include an image forming apparatus having a plurality of paper feeding cassettes so as to be able to switch paper feeding from the other paper feeding cassette when a paper in any of the paper feeding cassettes runs out.
Namely, the typical image forming apparatus is configured to arrange grouped plural sheet storage means in a stacked state, and feed a sheet by switching to the other sheet storage means belonging to the same group when s sheet stored in the sheet storage means during paper feeding runs out.